Big Time Movie Night
by RNB1998
Summary: The boys of big time rush have one of their famous movie night!
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a new story**

**I'll update my other story soon.**

_BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR _

The boys of Big Time Rush were getting ready for their weekly movie night. Kendall getting all the pilliows and blankets on the couch. James finding a movie seeing how it was his turn to pick. Logan getting plenty of popcorn ready, and Carlos getting plenty of drinks ready.

Finally, everything was ready and in place and Kendall, Carlos, and Logan were sitting on the couch. James was putting the movie in the dvd player.

"Okay, guys tonight we are going to be watching _'Dawn Of The Dead'_." James told his best friends.

None of the boys saw Carlos tense at the mention of that movie. See Carlos is very very very scared of horror movies. He usually cries for an hour after the boys fall asleep, but still doesn't get any sleep at night because of the nightmares. He never tole his best friends about his fear of horror movies. His biggest problem is '_Dawn Of The Dead' _is suppost to be the scarriest movie of the decade.

"Awesome!" Kendall exclaimed.

"Cool!" Logan Shouts.

James settles on the couch and starts the movie. About halfway through the movie, Carlos was scared to death he didn't know how much more he could take.

Carlos finally had enough, he jumped off the couch, and ran into his room ignoring the calls of his friends. He laid on his be for about fifteen minutes just sobbing. He had his pillow against his chest and was curled into a small ball. Eventually, Kendall got the lock on the door to unlock, and the three other boys walked into Carlos' room.

When Kendall saw Carlos curled into a ball like a baby his heart started to ache. He quickly walked over to the bed and picked Carlos up and set the boy in his lap. Logan started rubbing Carlos' back, and James was playing with Carlos' feet.

"Shhh." Kendall said, as he tries to soothe Carlos.

Finally, after ten minutes Carlos' sobs stopped.

"I'm sorry." Carlos says quietly.

"What are you sorry for?" James asked.

"For getting up and running out of the room during the movie." Carlos explained.

"Hey, Hey it's okay. But why did you run out?" Kendall asked.

"Um uh um that's because I'm terrified of horror movies." Carlos stated.

"We have been best friends for fourteen years and we are just now finding out about this?" Logan asked.

"Well, yeah cause I didn't want you guys to think I was a big baby." Carlos told them.

"Number one: We would never think of you as a big baby. And number two: We have watched a ton of horror movies and you never seem scared?" Kendall told Carlos softly.

"Well, usually after you guys fall asleep is when I let the tears fall. I then usually cry myself to sleep. And then there are the nightmares that plague my mind the rest of the night, so I get no sleep." Carlos explained.

"Well, here is what we are going to do. We are going to go turn everything off in the living room and clean up too. Then we will get ready for bed, and James and Carlos you guys can come in our room." Logan said referring to his and Kendall's room.

"There we can shove both beds together, and the four of us can sleep in the same bed." Logan finished.

And that is exactly what they did. By midnight, all four boys were curled against each other. The next morning when Mama Knight went to wake the boys up, that is how she found them. Carlos and Logan curled between James and Kendall, who had their arms wrapped protectively around the younger two.

BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR 

**Okay people her we go.**

**I am taking requests so let me know what you want me to do!**


	2. OT4 Version

**Okay so for my story Big Time Movie Night I decided to a new version of it, but instead a OT4 version. So here we go.**

BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR 

The boys of Big Time Rush were getting ready for their weekly movie night. Kendall getting all the pilliows and blankets on the couch. James finding a movie seeing how it was his turn to pick. Logan getting plenty of popcorn ready, and Carlos getting plenty of drinks ready.

Finally, everything was ready and in place and Kendall, Carlos, and Logan were sitting on the couch. James was putting the movie in the dvd player.

"Okay, my lovely boys tonight we are going to be watching _'Dawn Of The Dead'_." James told his best friends.

None of the boys saw Carlos tense at the mention of that movie. See Carlos is very very very scared of horror movies. He usually cries for an hour after his boyfriends fall asleep, but still doesn't get any sleep at night because of the nightmares. He never tole his boyfriends/best friends about his fear of horror movies. His biggest problem is '_Dawn Of The Dead' _is suppost to be the scarriest movie of the decade.

"Awesome!" Kendall exclaimed.

"Cool!" Logan Shouts.

James settles on the couch so Carlos could curl up against him. See usually when the boys sat on the couch to watch tv or a movie, Kendall and James would have at least one body part touching, and Logan would snuggle close to Kendall and Carlos would curl up next to James. After James sat down Kendall grabbed the remote and started the movie.

About halfway through the movie, Carlos was scared to death he didn't know how much more he could take. Carlos didn't want his boyfriends to think he was a baby who couldn't handle a little horror movie. He finally had enough, he jumped off the couch, and ran into their room ignoring the calls of his boyfriends. He laid on his be for about fifteen minutes just sobbing. He had his pillow against his chest and was curled into a small ball.

With the other boys...

When Carlos got up and ran to his room the other boys were so confused.

"Carlos?" James queastioned.

"Carlos..?" Logan asked again when Carlos ignored James.

"Carlos!" Kendall shouted. A second later they heard the door slam shut.

They sat there on the couch in silence when James said,"Well, what was that about?" They were all really concerned for their small Latino boyfrined.

"I don't know, but lets go find out." Kendall told them.

Getting up James and Logan followed Kendall to the four boys bedroom. Kendall knocked and asked Carlos to unlock the door, but the only response they got was a shout of 'Go Away'.

Realizing that Carlos wasn't going to unlock the door Kendall started to use different thing to try to get the door unlocked. Eventually, Kendall got the lock on the door to unlock, and the three other boys walked into Carlos' room.

When they saw Carlos curled into a ball like a baby their hearts started to ache. Kendall quickly walked over to the bed and picked Carlos up and set the boy in his lap. Logan started rubbing Carlos' back, and James was massaging with Carlos' feet knowing that Carlos liked it when one of them did that.

"Shhh." Kendall said, as he tries to soothe Carlos.

Finally, after ten minutes Carlos' sobs stopped.

"I'm sorry." Carlos says quietly.

"What are you sorry for?" James asked.

"For getting up and running out of the room during the movie." Carlos explained.

"Hey, Hey it's okay. But why did you run out?" Kendall asked.

"Um uh um that's because I'm terrified of horror movies." Carlos stated.

"We have been best friends for fifteen years, boyfriends for three years, and we are just now finding out about this?" Logan asked.

"Well, yeah cause I didn't want you guys to think I was a big baby; especially after we started dating I didn't want you to break up with me." Carlos told them as quietly as possible.

"Number one: We would never think of you as a big baby. Number two: We would never break up with you for something like that. And number three: We have watched a ton of horror movies and you never seem scared?" Kendall told Carlos softly.

"Well, usually after you guys fall asleep is when I let the tears fall. I then usually cry myself to sleep. And then there are the nightmares that plague my mind the rest of the night, so I get no sleep." Carlos explained.

"Well, here is what we are going to do. We are going to go turn everything off in the living room and clean up too. Then we will get ready for bed, and the three of us will take turn staying up with you so you don't get scared." Logan said more of telling Kendall and James that's what they'll do instead of asking them.

"No no you don't have to do that." Carlos argued.

"We want to." James insisted.

Carlos grinned at the and said,"I love you guys."

"Love you too, Carlitos." The other three boys said together like they practiced it.

And that is exactly what they did. By midnight, all four boys were curled against each other. The next morning when Mama Knight went to wake the boys up, that is how she found them. Carlos and Logan curled between James and Kendall, who had their arms wrapped protectively around the younger two.


End file.
